Underwater dates, deadly poisons & more
by thatfandomfreakk
Summary: Annabeth's perspective Annabeth and Percy meet at Camp Half-Blood and go on an underwater date. No Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

The taxi pulled up just at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill, but I was out before it stopped moving. I didn't even stop to say thank you to the driver, just threw him some notes, hoisted my backpack with Daedalus's laptop and a few other things onto my back and ran up the hill. Percy had called beforehand to say he was already there, and I was really excited to see him – though I'd never tell him how excited. Because it was a lot. I'd missed him more than ever, though it hadn't really been that long since I'd seen him – just a few weeks.

I briefly stopped to drop off my backpack at the Athena cabin, and then I was off again. Percy hadn't specifically told me where he was, but I knew where he would be. As I came to the beach, I slowed, treading lightly. I controlled my breathing so he wouldn't hear me and crept up behind him, meaning to make him jump, but then I realised what he was doing and it stopped me in my tracks.

Hovering above the water was a wall – no, it was too thin – a sheet of water, shimmering in the air, reflecting off the sunlight so a rainbow of colours shone beautifully off of it. As I watched, little jets of water flew around it until it grew into a sphere of clear blue/white crystal and rose into the air, then split apart into tiny droplets and drifted down gracefully to join back into the sea.

"That was amazing." I breathed, right next to his ear. He jumped and turned to me. When he saw me, his face broke out into a grin, like I was his favourite person in the entire world. That was enough to make my day.

"Annabeth." He said, then grabbed me by the waist and spun me around, taking me by surprise. I shrieked then immediately covered my mouth, and he laughed. He set me down on the sand and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Did I just make Annabeth Chase scream?" He mocked. I smiled grudgingly.

"Maybe." I replied. He laughed again, and it was a relief to see his smile, hear his laugh and watch his eyes light up every time he did.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Seaweed Brain. I can still kick your butt." I warned. He raised his eyebrow, but only said, "Sure you can."

I grinned, put my arms around his neck, and kissed him, parting my lips slightly. His arms tightened around my waist and pulled me to him. The feel of his lips against mine was a relief after so many days of missing him; the kiss calmed me, and spread warmth through my whole being. I felt Percy's hand in my hair, and sighed. In response, I felt him smile slightly against my mouth, and I opened my eyes to find his sea-green ones already open. I lost myself in their depths and had a feeling he was doing the same.

I could've stayed there all day, watching the soft breeze gently ruffle Percy's hair, the brightness of his eyes, the fullness of his smile, the softness of his lips, the warmth of his body pressed against mine.

Finally Percy broke the peaceful quiet.

"Come on," He said, his eyes shining with excitement. "I'm taking you on a proper date." I frowned.

"Um, where?" In response, he jerked his head toward the ocean. I stared at him.

"You do realise I can't breathe underwater, right?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"That won't be a problem." He took my hand and started to pull me towards the water.

"I think it is a problem. You see, it doesn't take a child of Athena to work out that you need to breathe. Like, to live and stuff." Percy laughed and said, "It'll be fine. Trust me." He kissed me lightly, and I couldn't help but believe him. Suddenly he grabbed me (for the second time today, I might add) and swung me onto his back. I was so surprised I could only get out a breathless "Percy!". The last thing I heard before we plunged into the glittering sea was Percy's quiet laugh. I was going to have to kick his butt later. Then we were under the surface, gliding silently through the water, weak sunlight filtering through the gentle waves above us.

My instincts took over and I found myself holding my breath, though a part of me told me I didn't need to; I was with the son of Poseidon, for Gods' sake. Percy twisted in the water, so he was facing me, my arms and legs still wrapped around him. When he saw me, he raised an eyebrow.

"Breathe, Annabeth." I could hear him clearly, as if we were above water. I did as he said (which does not happen often, mind you) and let out the breath I had been holding in. I have to admit, I was really relieved when I found out that I could, after all, breathe underwater. I grinned at Percy.

"Still alive?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"Watch it, Seaweed Brain." In response he kissed me again, but this time it wasn't calming or relaxing. I tightened my arms and legs around him and kissed him back, hard. My hand slid into his hair and I felt his do the same. My other hand snaked down his chest, to the hem of his t-shirt. I had never dared to do this before but, what the hell. We could die tomorrow! So I slid my hand underneath his t-shirt and over his bare skin. I have to admit, I was surprised, and even a little impressed. I suppose I shouldn't be, because all we do at camp Half-Blood is train, but I still was. Percy was seriously muscly. I could feel his six-pack underneath my fingers, and for the first time in my life, I sort of wanted to see him topless. Then I internally scolded myself. Instead, I tried to concentrate on the other things about him, like his lips. Their softness; the pressure against mine. As I thought about this, Percy slid his lips down to my jaw, then to my neck. I imagined them going further down, to my collarbone, to- No! Shut up, shut up, I told myself. I couldn't believe the direction in which my thoughts were going. I was sort of glad when Percy slid his lips back up to mine, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. At least, that's what it felt like. I was breathless by this time. How could he affect me like this? Then another thought occurred – did I affect him too? I slid the hand under his t-shirt further up, then down again, this time just trailing my fingertips. I heard his breath catch. Bingo, I thought. But then he pulled away, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to make me hyperventilate?" He asked.

"I wasn't aware I was doing anything." I replied innocently. But my hand still trailed over his chest, this time heading toward his abs. He groaned.

"Stop. Seriously, Annabeth. I want to show you something, and at this rate I'll never be able to – you just keep distracting me." I rolled my eyes in defeat, but this was far from over. I slid my hand out from under his t-shirt, trailing my fingertips one last time, then slid around, onto his back. Percy held me there by placing his hands underneath my thighs. At that moment, I didn't know whether I was glad I'd worn shorts or not. I decided I was, though the feel of his hands on my legs was very distracting.

Percy shot off through the water, but he was careful not to go too deep. He could stand a lot more pressure than I could, and it would kind of ruin the idea of a date if he got me crushed. I lightly touched my lips to his neck, then slid them up and down, very softly, almost as if I didn't mean to. Percy knew what I was doing, I was sure of it, but he didn't let on. We were both very competitive. I started planting light kisses along his neck.

"Annabeth." Percy growled. I grinned. "Yes! I win!" Percy laughed and said, "well, it's not my fault that when you kiss me it feels like my brain is melting and it doesn't affect you at all."

"Oh, it affects me alright." I muttered, but I wasn't sure if he heard me. "Wait, hang on. It feels like your brain is melting?" Percy blushed.

"Well, that's the only way I can describe it." I just smiled and said, "you're cute when you blush," which only made him go redder – as I knew it would.


	2. Chapter 2

We had been swimming (or gliding more like) through the currents for only a few minutes before we came to a small a pile of rock. Then, when I looked more closely I realised it was, in fact, a cave with a small opening near the top. I expected it to be dark inside but I could see rainbows of glittering colours dancing around the opening. Percy glanced back at me, almost nervously, and then swam through the opening, into a sort of underwater clearing.

The first thing I noticed was the coral. That wasn't surprising, really, considering it was everywhere. If this was a meadow, the coral would be the grass – except it grew on the walls and ceiling of the cave too. But that wasn't the most extraordinary thing – this wasn't ordinary coral. This was glittering, shimmering rainbow-coloured coral, gently swaying with the soft currents. It wasn't bright, though – it softly shone, not so dim that I couldn't see anything, but not too brightly that I was blinded. Then I noticed the other things – not so eye-catching, maybe, but, in their own way, just as beautiful, such as the fish, the biggest about as big as my hand. They slowly glided through the cave in schools, their shining silvery scales reflecting the soft light of the coral. I spotted starfish stuck to the walls and ceiling of the cave, overlooking the scene, whilst bubbles slowly drifted by.

When I could finally tear my eyes away from the cave, I found Percy looking at me anxiously, as if waiting for my approval. But why would he be doing that?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Percy looked away.

"I wasn't looking at you like anything. If – if you don't like it, we can go back, or-"

"Woah, woah, woah," I held my hands up, "who said anything about not liking it? This is the best place I've ever seen!" I slid off Percy's back and swam over to the coral, reaching out to touch it.

"No!" Percy said, and my fingers halted right before they made contact with the coral. I frowned.

"What?" Percy swam over to me and took my hand, careful not to touch the coral himself.

"It has some kind of poison in it. I've seen a load of fish get poisoned, and it's not pretty."

"Oh. That's weird."

"Yeah."

I caught Percy's eye and for a moment I was frozen, staring into those sea-green pools, thinking about all the time we might not have together. Suddenly I wanted to make the most of all the time we had. We may die next week, or tomorrow or even in an hour. Percy must've seen the change in my expression, because he said, "Annabeth? You oka-" But I cut him off by pressing my lips to his, gently at first. My arms snaked around his neck and my fingers buried themselves in his hair. I felt his hands on my hips, and I kissed him harder, trailing my tongue over his lips, then (and I don't know how I had the nerve to do this) pushed my tongue into his mouth. Percy's breath caught, but he didn't pull away. Our tongues intertwined, and a warm shiver (if that's a thing) ran down my spine. I slid my hand down from around his neck, across his chest, and placed it over Percy's hand. Then, slowly, I slid our hands (his underneath, my on top) under the hem of my t-shirt.

I heard Percy's barely contained gasp, and he pulled away just enough to speak.

"Annabeth – are you s-" but I cut him off with a kiss again, trailing his hand a little further up my bare side. His fingertips were just about to touch the edge of my bra, when he gasped and went limp in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Percy?" I said, then, more urgently, "Percy!" His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. Then I noticed – as we'd been kissing, we'd slowly backed up against the wall of the cave, until Percy's back had touched the deadly coral. My eyes widened.

"No," I whispered, "No!" Then, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I noticed the bubble of air that Percy had been keeping around us was shrinking. Of course, I cursed. If Percy's not conscious to keep the bubble there, how would it stay? I had to get to the surface, and fast. Well, I thought. No time to waste. I took in a massive breath of air, grabbed Percy and swam out of the cave. The bubble of air popped as I went through it.

Looking back now, I don't know how I did it. I remember my insides burning and my limbs growing heavier with every kick. But I felt strangely detached from the pain – my only thought was to get Percy to land. I _had_ to. I had to.

I remember bursting through the surface, the freezing air like a slap to my face. I dragged Percy's limp body the last few metres to the shore and almost collapsed on top of him. The air I gulped in felt like it was scraping my throat with gravel on the way down. I ripped off Percy's t-shirt to see the damage. And I did not like what I saw.

Most of Percy's back was a horrible shade of mottled green, growing darker towards the middle, the place where the coral had actually touched him black. There was horrible yellow pus oozing from the black part; if I wasn't so scared I would've been disgusted. Just then Percy's arms twitched and he made a horrible groaning sound, as if he was trying to say something but couldn't get the words out. I had to get help.

Frantically I fished in my pockets and found a golden Drachma, threw it into the air where the sea spray and sunlight made a faint rainbow and said, "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow show me the Big House, Camp Half-Blood." The images shimmered, then showed Chiron and Mr D playing Pinochle on the front porch of the Big House.

"Chiron!" I shouted, and he looked up, alarmed, to see where I was shouting from. "Chiron, quick, you have to help! Percy's been poisoned!" Chiron stood and heaved himself out of his wheelchair. He shouted to some people I couldn't see: "Go down to the beach immediately! Take whatever supplies you can get!" He looked at me.

"We'll be there in a minute; I've sent some Apollo campers to get some medicine and meet you down there." Then he swept his hand in front of "me" and the connection broke.

Almost as soon as I stopped talking to Chiron, I heard running footsteps and about seven Apollo campers came jogging down to the beach. When they saw Percy, they stopped dead, staring down at his back. I stared at them.

"Well?" Why were they just standing there? "Do something! Hurry!" They just looked at each other.

"Annabeth," a girl said, coming towards me and putting her hand on my shoulder, "I'm not sure there's anything-"

I interrupted her, "Please, just try, there's got to be something...anything you can do…please…" She sighed and started half-heartedly ordering people around. Percy groaned again, but this time not as if trying to speak – as if he was in pain. His face was screwed up, trying not to make a sound, but every now and then he'd slip up, whether it was a gasp, or a scream, and every single time it broke my heart again.

I took his hand and squeezed gently; he squeezed back so hard my hand started to loose feeling. And with people bustling around me, trying to heal Percy, I prayed to the God Apollo, who, amongst other things, was the God of medicine: _Please, Apollo, please – if you are listening to me now, if you remember all he's done for the gods and goddesses and for Olympus and for the world, if there's any justice at all in this world, please heal him. Please._

I stared at the people around me; I could name most of them: Sara, Marie, Henry, Liz, Edward – but there was one kid I didn't know the name of. I was sure I'd never seen him before, though I was also pretty sure I knew most, if not all, people at camp. At least by sight, anyway. He was kneeling right next to Percy's head, and as I watched, he closed his eyes and subtly passed his hand over the edge of Percy's wound; that part of his back went completely back to normal. He kept doing this, but so subtly that none of the other campers noticed. As if he sensed me looking at him, he opened his eyes and winked at me. Then suddenly the realisation dawned on me, and, automatically I bowed my head (as I was already kneeling) to the God Apollo.


	4. Chapter 4

I had probably shed more tears in the last half hour than I ever had in my whole life, but still, I felt more welling up in my eyes as I stared at the sandy ground beneath me – but this time they were tears of gratitude, relief, happiness, joy, hope – the list was endless.

I looked back up at Apollo, and mouthed "Thank you". He just grinned and winked again, as if to say: "any time". He was probably going to make up a poem about this later, and, as grateful as I was, that was really not something I wanted to hear.

I felt Percy's grip on my hand slacken as the pain started to wear off. He exhaled, and said one word before he drifted off to sleep: "Annabeth." I smiled for the first time in what seemed like days, but was only half an hour.

After Percy had fallen asleep and his wound was mostly gone, much to the campers' amazement, he was moved to the Big House where he would have to sleep for a while before he could start to move around again. Chiron and the other campers left me by Percy's bedside. I hadn't let go of his hand in ages.

As I stared at him sleeping, I was just thinking to myself that I had, in the end, got to see him topless – just for all the wrong reasons. …but that still didn't change the fact that he was sexy as hell. Wait, of was it sexy as Hades? No, that's just weird, I thought, and told myself to shut up before any disturbing and very unwanted images came into my head.

Just then Percy stirred – which was a relief – and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Percy?" I whispered. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, then focused on me. He smiled a weak smile.

"Hey Annabeth." He said that sounded as though he hadn't had any water in about a week. I smiled back at him.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. How you feeling?"

"Like I could drink the whole East River."

"Thirsty then, I'm guessing," I said as I handed him a glass from the table next to the bed. Percy mumbled "thanks" and downed the whole thing.

"Mmmmm…" he said, and I laughed. "What does it taste like for you?"

His brow furrowed. "Actually, it tastes exactly like that blue birthday brick you and Tyson made for me on my sixteenth birthday. The night you and I kissed for the first time." He smiled. I raised my eyebrows. "But that wasn't the first time. You couldn't forget my extremely romantic kiss in the fiery depths of mount St. Helens – one last thing for you to remember me by…" I said dramatically. Percy laughed.

"How could I forget?" I smiled at him. I was still kind of breathless (his naked top half was in plain view), and my eyes kept flitting down…I groaned. "Oh my gods, Percy, either kiss me or get a t-shirt because I can't concentrate with you like this!" Percy momentarily looked confused.

"With me like this…? Oh. _Oh._" He grinned. "Another point for me?" He said, referring to our earlier game. I huffed.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain." I said, and pulled his face to mine. As soon as our lips made contact it all came flooding back, the kissing, Percy going limp, his tortured moans, being told that he might not make it, that I could lose him forever… I kissed him hard, my fingers intertwining in his hair, and I felt his hand on my back, pushing me closer. Our ragged breaths mingled, and all I wanted in that moment was to press the distance between us until it was non-existent; I tightened my arms around Percy's neck, revelling in the knowledge that he was here, alive, and he was mine – but at that moment I heard a voice.

"Annabeth would you like me to- ah. Looks like I've interrupted something here. My apologies." We both turned to find Chiron standing in the doorway in full centaur form, with a disapproving but slightly amused look on his face.

"I came in to see if you would like to get some rest whist I watched over Percy, but it seems…that was unnecessary." He raised his eyebrows. I cleared my throat. "Yeah. Sorry, Chiron."

"It is quite alright," he answered, "I can only imagine how you feel after what you've been through." Then he directed his stare to Percy. "Percy! How are you feeling?"

"I'm, uh," Percy mumbled "I think I'm fine, just a little tired. It – my back – feels fine."

"Wonderful," exclaimed Chiron, "perhaps I should leave you to get some _rest_." Percy reddened.

"Yes, sir."

Chiron left. I glanced at Percy. The blush was fading from his cheeks and his eyes were starting to droop.

"Come on. Perhaps you should get some _rest._" I said imitating Chiron. Percy flopped back onto his pillow.

"Don't I even get a goodnight kiss?" he murmured. I laughed quietly. "Don't push it, Seaweed Brain," I whispered but leant down and planted a soft kiss on his lips. As he drifted off, he mumbled "I love you." I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the previous chapters being so short; I've had a lot of schoolwork but I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on ****J****and also thanks to those of you who reviewed! I love you guys XD**

**Percy's POV**

_"I love you,"_ I mumbled as the heavy arms of sleep enfolded me in their soft embrace.

I woke to light streaming in through the window. As I blinked sleep out of my eyes, the memories of yesterday came streaming back. The kissing, the poison, the healing, Chiron walking in…oops. I grimaced. Then I remembered the whole purpose of taking Annabeth to the underwater cavern in the first place. Well, that plan crashed and burned. I groaned. Why couldn't something go right for me once in a while?

Wait…I suddenly panicked. What if it fell…Leo did say it wouldn't…but what if...? I frantically checked my pocket and, much to my relief, found the smooth little box still there. I pulled it out and examined it; it wasn't fancy or anything – the surface was smooth, with a marbled pattern of different shades of blue stretching over it. It fit in the palm of my hand easily.

I desperately wanted to look inside, but Leo had specifically told me not to until…until I needed to. But how was I going to do it now?

Just then Rachel walked in, seemingly talking to someone outside the door as she did.

"…just going to check if he's awake, been sleeping for ages, I think he'll wake up soon- Oh!" She said when she saw me awake. I had been fumbling to put away the little box, but Rachel's eyes missed nothing.

"So, that's it, then?" She enquired.

"That's, uh, what?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "The _ring, _dummy!"

"How did you…? Oh. Right. The Oracle and that. Yeah."

"So, you're doing it tonight, right?"

"Tonight…?" I was confused. I hadn't made any plans of when to do it. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"The party, remember...?" She said. "Don't tell me you've forgotten. You have! You've forgotten your own girlfriend's birthday party!"

My eyes widened. Holy Hades. I had forgotten. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Oh no. Oh shit. Oh crap. Holy Hades. Poseidon's Underpants. In the name of Zeus, what am I - "

"Are you just going to keep cursing until you run out of words?" Rachel stood there with her arms folded, eyebrows raised. "Because that is definitely not going to do you any good. You'd better get up and put something nice on; everyone else will be. The party starts in an half an hour, and seeing as you haven't got her a present, you _have_ to do it tonight." And with that, she turned on her heel and ran from the room.

**Annabeth's POV**

I sighed as my hand hovered in a fist, in the air right outside the door to the Aphrodite cabin. I hated having to do this, but I couldn't very well go to my own birthday party in a tattered CHB t-shirt, jeans and trainers. I imagined Percy's face when he saw me walking up in some shimmery over-the-top dress and shuddered. I would have to request something not too frilly.

With another sigh, I knocked. After a few seconds Piper opened the door.

"Hi Annabeth. What's up?" She asked.

Through gritted teeth, I answered. "I need something to wear. For the party. If you wouldn't mind. Please."

Piper laughed at the obvious effort it was taking me to just get these words out.

"Sure, Annabeth. Come in."

I stepped into the cabin and Piper walked me to a corner.

"Don't tell anyone I'm showing you this." She said quietly. She slid back a door that didn't seem to be there a few second before and stepped inside, pulling me with her.

"Come on."

Inside was a massive rectangular room; there were about fifty racks of clothing all covered in white bags.

"What is this, like Children of Aphrodite's secret lair?" I snorted. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Only for special occasions. Okay…lemme see…" Then Piper closed her eyes and started to walk towards the rack about five, ten, twenty…I lost count. Finally, on about the fortieth rack she turned and started running her hand along each of the white bags on the rack.

This seemed a bit weird, but as I followed Piper, I remembered that she'd mentioned something about new powers. I wondered if this was it – picking out the perfect piece of clothing.

"Aha! This one's perfect!" Piper suddenly called, brandishing a bag identical to all the others.

"Okay. Let's get this over with." Piper unzipped the bag from behind and let it fall to the floor.

Inside, was what looked like a tight-ish knee length sky-blue dress, with a neckline slightly lower that what I was used to. And by sky-blue, I mean dark, stormy blue at the bottom, to watery-sunlight blue at the top, with sunny-day blue in the middle. Its sleeves looked like they were meant to be rested sort of halfway down my shoulders.

Well, I thought. At least Percy will like it. It's blue. And, though I didn't want to admit it, I sort of liked it too.

"Here." Said Piper, handing me the dress.

About fifteen minutes later I was standing self-consciously in front of Piper's inspecting eyes, completely out of my comfort zone. Piper had managed to convince me to let her apply make-up onto my resisting face, and the dress sort of floated around my knees, the straps comfortable but unfamiliar on my shoulders. Piper held a mirror in front of me, and who I saw was me – but not me. It was me in the fact that the face sort of looked like mine, but I would never wear this makeup – silver shimmery eyeliner with a flick at the corners, a light layer of mascara, a little lip-gloss. And my hair wasn't this shiny and flowy, cascading down my back in tight but delicate ringlets. I would also never wear a dress this low – or a dress, full stop. But, I mean, I didn't look _that_ bad. Okay, fine, I kind of liked it.

"See." Piper rolled her eyes. "You look fine. Actually, you look really pretty." Then she laughed, "Percy will be drooling all over you."

I smiled, but then realised something.

"Piper…don't you have to get ready, too?"

Piper checked her watch. "It's okay, I've still got…shit!" she scrambled out of the room. I checked my watch. Five minutes until the party started. I sighed. I felt a mix or nervousness and excitement. I tried to walk towards the exit of "Children of Aphrodite's Secret Lair" and stumbled. I remembered my shoes. They were a sort of silvery white open-toed high-heeled sandals, with a short heel. Short, but still extremely hard to walk in. Although I suspected Piper or her half-sisters could walk in them fine.

I sighed, and worked on putting one foot in front of the other, slowly gaining confidence as I walked the mighty distance of the room. Gods, this room really is big. How many clothes do you need? Finally I reached the door and opened it a crack. Inside the Aphrodite cabin was chaos. Girls done up in obscene amounts of makeup with equally obscenely low-necklined-dresses were hobbling around in teetering heels, squealing about lost lipstick and hair products. Quite a few were arguing over shoes, both claiming, they were theirs. Unnoticed in the fray, I snuck out of the hairspray-and-perfume-gassed room and took a deep breath of the night air. I checked my watch – which, after much arguing, Piper had let me keep on – and realised I was right on time. The party was due to start right now.

Sure enough, quite a few people were already milling around the campfire, talking and laughing and drinking Coke and Pepsi and who knows what else. I moved closer, trying to see the familiar face of my Seaweed Brain, when someone appeared behind me.

"He's over there." Rachel pointed to the back of a head – a messy, black-haired head that I knew all too well.

I turned to see Rachel in a knee-length, almost sparkling emerald green dress with spaghetti straps. She had her bright red hair in a messy bun, with little wisps coming down by her ears. I had to admit, she looked really pretty. She stared at me with a big grin on her face.

"You are totally gunna knock him dead. Now go!" And with some very girly squealing that was most unlike us, she pushed me a little towards the direction of Percy.

**Percy's PoV**

I could tell Leo was talking, probably making some joke, but I was too nervous to listen. I was hyperaware of the little box in my pocket; it felt as if it was weighing me down. I couldn't help but doubt what I was going to do – what if she didn't want it? What if…

"Percy!" Hazel passed a hand over my face.

"Hmm? What?" I blinked, startled from my musings. Hazel pointed behind me and grinned.

"Someone you may want to see."

I turned, wondering nervously if Annabeth had arrived, and my jaw hit the ground.

**Sooo…that's it for this chapter guys! What do ya think? What's the deal with "the little box"? You've probably all guessed by now but still…review for Percabeth3**


End file.
